


Eight、

by MakyoApril_1039



Category: nothing - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 16:19:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14429463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakyoApril_1039/pseuds/MakyoApril_1039





	Eight、

说完王俊凯就开始舔他的嘴唇，舔过他的下颚线含住耳垂，用舌尖拨弄耳垂的边缘。王源忍不住缩了缩身体，下巴在王俊凯肩上蹭了蹭，发出了一声轻哼。  
王俊凯顺着耳垂又舔过耳廓，把王源泛红的耳朵舔得湿漉漉的，耳朵主人的手臂收紧了抱他的力度，他才满意地转移阵地，沿着凸起的喉管到锁骨，再用舌尖轻轻描绘锁骨的形状。

王源的校服已经不知道什么时候被解开了上面几颗扣子，胸口还透着淡淡的前几天那场翻云覆雨留下的痕迹。下身早就兴奋起来，随着肌肤的接触王源发出轻轻的喘息，突然听到了一声铃铛响，一下把飘飘然的意识拉回来。  
“这可是医务室！”  
“上课时间没人会来。”  
“可是……”  
“宝宝你要是再说下去到下课了我们可能做不完。”  
王源听到这句脸唰地就红了，完全忘了自己刚才是要阻止这个人的行为。衣服被扯开胸前全部暴露出来，王俊凯两只手揉捏着王源胸前的粉嫩樱桃，快感从胸前延伸到小腹，王源自己能感觉到前端溢出的体液已经沾湿了内裤。  
王俊凯一边允吸王源硬起的乳头一边褪下他的裤子，摸到他内裤上的水渍的时候不怀好意地笑了笑，“宝宝湿了。”王源锤了他的背，颈上的铃铛又响了一下。

虽然这个时间也不会有什么人，但王源还是尽量忍住，只是王俊凯顶进去的时候王源还是忍不住叫出了声。王俊凯抽弄的时候脖子上的铃铛随着他的动作响个不停，王源觉得那个声音比自己偶尔忍不住泄出的呻吟还羞耻，时刻提醒自己被这个人在身体里进出。  
“哥哥……那个……摘了吧。”  
“你戴上的你帮我摘。”

王源睁开眼睛闪着泪光，他觉得自己和王俊凯做这些情色之事的时候特别容易落泪。王源摸索到项圈后面的扣，动手要解，突然王俊凯就用力顶了他一下，手指瞬间脱力。王源还是摸着扣想解开，忽然被顶到了敏感点，手都从王俊凯背上滑下来。  
最后铃铛还是没能解开，后穴的那一点一直被顶，根本使不上力。突然王俊凯感觉到性器被夹得生疼，又疼又爽，知道王源快要高潮了突然就抽出来，生生把高潮打断了。  
“你……快进来……”后来王源恢复神志的时候想起这个羞到想打自己几个嘴巴。  
王俊凯让他站到地上，身子趴在床上，从后面顶入，摩擦到体内那个凸点的时候王源高潮的感觉又来了，身子都绷紧。前面的玉茎一颤一颤，突然被一只手握住了，王俊凯一边冲撞他一边帮他撸前面，臀肉被撞得发出啪啪啪的声音。电流感从小腹冲上头脑，王源的体液直接射在了医务室的瓷砖地面，要不是王俊凯还托着他，就直接两腿一软跪下去了。  
王俊凯高潮的时候抽了出来，抵着穴口，那股热液烫得穴口不住收缩。乳白的液体顺着臀缝流到滴下去，和刚才王源的那些混在了一起。两个人喘着粗气都缓了一会，王俊凯亲了一下王源的后颈，让他先保持这个姿势。

王源觉得撅着屁股等王俊凯去拿纸巾过来的这半分钟有半个世纪那么久。


End file.
